TheEndThe Compromise
by The Vault Wanderer
Summary: Jon makes up with Felicia for the last time. Right before their murders
1. Chapter 1

**The Compromise ( JON and FELICIA)**

***Disclaimer* First off, I don't own the name Darkstalkers.**

**This story is not meant to generate cash, and it is only meant for viewing.**

**This story also takes reference from a fabfic "Animal Magnetism" by Boondock Jake (his story can be found in this website, awesome stuff). **

**I kinda needed a lift-off point for my story, and I felt maybe I could continue the story a little. This is just for fun, if Jake objects, I'll happily change the script.**

**This is probably my first attempt to write a fanfic, and would like feedback **

**Chapter one**

No city was ever complete without some good watering holes, and no good watering holes would have nothing to compare to without any less-than-savory pubs thrown in the mix.

"The Drinking Bat" was such an example, a pub hidden away at the edges of the city. The sorriest excuse for an Irish pub, the lighting was dodgy, the interior paint was crumbling, the stools are falling apart and the drinks were watered down. Such a pub was doomed to a lifetime of empty seats and the occasional odd drunk…but it was a perfect place for a certain disconcerting werewolf to rest and plan his next move without attracting much attention.

This particular werewolf, a one Jon Talbain was, right now, in his more subtle form to blend in with the humans. Long, silvery hair hung in spikes on a lean chiseled face, with a touch of wolfish features along with a serious demeanor. He wore a dirty leather jacket with a white shirt, but oddly enough, chose to wear purple karate pants and a yellow belt to go with his leather shoes. His only possessions besides the clothes on his back were his nunchuks, which he hid in his pants. Jon largely ignored his drink, choosing instead to scrutinize a pamphlet he had, and make mental calculations to plot his trip to Las Vegas.

To her…

"You into 'dat crap?" the bartender asked, pointing to the advertisement in Jon's hand as he feigned cleaning dirty glasses.

"You could say that" Jon replied, flipping a page, revealing more scenes from Felicia's previous Vegas shows, as well as advertising the feline pop star's new perfume line;_Cat Scratch Fever2_.

The bartender grunted, "*snort*, you'd tink havin' some big'ol cat ears an paws would turn people off, but, I'd gotta admit, shes lookin' _fine._"

Jon ignored as the man laughed to himself, concentrating solely on the means to get to Vegas.

_Since the next show starts in 2 days, I guess I can catch some busses to Vegas. But that means my budgets blown by then, so I'll have to stowaway on the trips back…maybe I could get some money from F…_

Jon stopped himself…now that was ridiculous.

_Grrrruaaammph!_ Jon stifled a wince, as his stomach reminded him that he barely had a full meal for a week now. Travelling to Vegas was always a drain on his wallet, but this time was a different. What little donations given to his dojo was reduced to almost nothing, as fewer children had come to train this year.

That meant he had to rely on walking mostly, transforming into his wolfish form at night or when he was sure nobody was looking to cover the distance quicker. Money for travel and lodging was out of the question, the downside of being a hermit who resided in the middle of the woods, but they were not really a concern when he started his journey a week ago, as he could still hunt for wildlife and could sleep almost anywhere. However, problems manifested once he reached America, since the only wildlife there were in zoos, and the police had a habit of chasing anybody off if they tried to sleep on park benches. Familiar with this situation in his previous travels, he searched restaurant dumpsters for edible scraps, and sought places to sleep on the rooftops of buildings. Any other human would be severely weakened at this point, but Jon was made of stronger stuff (of the werewolf variety).

_Still though, what I wouldn't give for some real food…_

At that moment, the pub's door bursts open, and 4 merry teenage boys spilled into the room. Stealing them a glance, Jon figured the youngest had to be 15, the oldest barely 18. Judging from their red faces, their shriveled clothing and the stench of vomit on the youngest guy's shirt, they had just been kicked out of another bar, and had came here to continue their road to "wasted land".

_The pride of youths these days…_

"Aren't they underage?" Jon remarked as the bartender, who immediately poured them drinks.

"The money isn't." the bartender replied, as the oldest boy tossed him a $50 note.

"That's right F****er!" the boy slurred, glaring at Jon as he tried to match his barely focusing eyes with Jon's steely glare. "Its nobodies bizznes, and it sure as F**K aint yurz!" He grinned as his friends yelled in agreement, crowding behind their friend.

_Hardly worth the effort._

"Sure, its not." Jon replied, returning to his drink. The teenager, slightly confused, took a step back. "Yea…. tats wat I taught." He slurred, as he returned to his friends, raising his hands as they cheered for his show of brass. Still cheering, they sat in a circle behind the werewolf, calling for more drinks. Jon ignored them, knowing to provoke them would not only waste his time on such out-matched fighters, but he would also waste the energy to get to Vegas.

_If she was here,_ Jon thought, _I'm sure she still would had defended their behavior, that air-head, probably something about bumps in the road…_

An hour passed, as the teenagers downed drinks after drinks, the bartender smugly pocketing his growing sum of bribes. As their alcohol content shot up, so did their speech volumes, as they cursed, swore and argued over "bitches" and "pussy". Jon tried to concentrate, but his advanced hearing kept picking up their stupid banter, amplifying their every word. As he felt a vein throb on his forehead, his inner beast just _begging _to rip the teens to shreds, Jon decided he should leave…

A familiar scent suddenly caught the werewolf's attention, a scent he was all too familiar with.

_Cat Scratch Fever perfume…_

He forced himself to ignore it. The brand had been the number one choice with women nowadays, and Jon was tired of getting his hopes dashed when he chased the scent to countless wrong women.

"Dat's odd," the bartender calmly remarked," never had a cat for a customer before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jon immediately whipped his body around, sending his drink crashing to the floor with a careless arm. There, at the doorway, a little white cat had just squeezed through the front door. Once she entered, there was a small "POP!" with a burst of pink smoke, as the feline revealed her true form. The drunken teenagers, too far gone in their drinks to recognize celebrities, cheered, hollered and made wolf-whistles at the beautiful young woman that suddenly appeared in the bar. Never-mind that she had a cat-like tail, blue hair, cat ears that sprung out of their head and paws three-times bigger than hands where her hands and feet should be. They only drank in her perfect, almost nubile body, with what seemed to be white fur just barely covering her woman parts suggestively, sending blood rushing to their faces (not to mention other parts.).

Jon tried to avoid eye contact with Felicia as she made her way to him, even as she approached him as she always did, each step cheerful, confident and full of optimism, her tail swishing almost playfully. This time though, her special smile that she always had for Jon was replaced with a thoughtful grin, as she sized up Jon's shy behavior.

"Can a lady sit with her friend here for a while?" Felicia sweetly asked the bartender. Her unique cheerful, innocent demeanor worked like an infectious charm, which won most people over with little difficulty, Jon would know; he was completely smitten by it.

The bartender, obviously one of the few people who were oblivious to charm or personality, crossed his arms and snorted. " Nope, dun' really accept your kind here…" he paused "_Darkstalker._"

Felicia's fur actually bristled a little as she stared indignantly at him for his crude remark. "Just let her stay." Jon said. "Besides, you've already served one freak." Jon grinned as the bartender looked a little taken-aback when Jon's eyes flashed yellow.

"She'll need 'n buy a drink then." He replied, jerking his thumb to an empty stool besides Jon. Felicia, happy with the arrangement, plunked down on her stool, resting her hand/paws on the counter.

"One glass of milk please. No?" She frowned, as the bartender stared at her as though she had asked for a bucketful of caviar. "Just water then?"

"Water'll cost you as much as a beer." The bartender casually wiped a glass clean, ignoring Felicia's incredulous look. "Special request 'n all, 'specially from a pop star." Pointing at Jon's pamphlet, the bartender grinned.

"Y'know what, whatever," The irritated feline huffed." I'll pay you a hundred dollars…" She pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill (Jon tried not to guess where she could had kept it on her person, since she hardly wore any clothes) and held it in front of the bartender."…For a lousy glass of water. But…" Felicia stared eye-to-eye with the bartender, who was dumb-folded at the sight of money to be earned."…You'll leave me and my friend alone for as long as we're here, deal?"

"You got it boss." The bartender eagerly agreed, feeling a little faint from the money he'll earn. After quickly pouring Felicia's glass of water, he practically snatched the note from her out-stretched arm, and took his leave by the back door.

"Heck, did he even clean this glass?" Felicia scrutinized the smudge stains on her glass. Shrugging, she downed her over-priced drink in one fluid motion. Jon's head, by then was filled with her scent, that blasted perfume nearly overwhelming him. "Ah well, at least its better than nothing." She smiled, always looking on the bright side (which was one reason why Jon wanted to make her his), making an exaggerated sound of relief. Even that sound was enough to send electricity down Jon's spine, his bestial side immediately clawing at his psyche as it remembered what happened on that fateful night (read _Animal Magnetism_ by Boondock Jake), eager for another chance.

"Heyyyy PUSSY Cat!" one teenager yelled out, his mind now newly invigorated by alcohol-induced bravado. "Wanna peel back more of dat fur? Dun mat'er how fast, ju's giv us a peek…" Jon shot out of his chair, eyes glowing yellow, his rage amplified by his raging bestial hormones…

"_F**K OFF!"_

There was a deafening moment of silence, as the teens stared wide-eyed at that furious visage. Jon, almost regretting his action, waited for the teens to react, silently daring them to further aggravate him. Luckily, his deafening outburst had drained their courage. As one, the teens returned to their drinks, their conversations considerably muted.

Drained from his outburst, Jon felt a furry paw clutching his hand, and turned around to see Felicia with a worried look in her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw fur had grown on his hands, fingernails turned sharp and yellow. The memories of that night came back from her constant touch, and Jon stared in horror as that hand still continued its change. Snarling, he yanked his hand away, turning his back on a hurt Felicia as he gripped the offending hand and struggled to regain control of himself.

"Still no luck with it?" Felicia asked, genuinely concerned.

Jon, scrunched up in concentration, managed to squeeze out a "No." as he fought his inner battle, the jaded teenagers watching with great interest. "How did you find me?" he finally asked, fully back in control when he sat back down.

"Myahh, see, the funny thing is that I tried to find you 3 days ago. But your shack was empty" Felicia replied, stretching her hands back as she leaned back to prop her feet on the counter, using her tail as a backrest. "Wondering where you were…" Felicia smiled as she noticed Jon trying to resist glancing at her body and fail. "…I asked around, and some city cats said they saw a werewolf digging around their dumpsters. After following leads for a day…" Felicia did an exaggerated "Taa-da!" pose, "Guess who I finally found, sitting in this pub and feeling sorry for himself."

"Don't you have a show to run?" Jon asked the grinning feline, his hand finally back to normal.

"Cancelled." Felicia dismissed Jon's frown with a wave of her paw. "Its alright, I've already announced it in my last show. Of course, my fans were a little sad, but after I announced I had to meet somebody special, they understood…" She smiled as Jon simply sat there dumb-folded, as he mentally kicked himself. If he'd stayed at home for two more weeks, she'd had came to him.

_How did you travel so fast?_ Jon thought. (This part's a little weird, but gotta at least try and explain how she was faster than Jon when she travelled)

As if she read his mind, Felicia explained she had at first travelled with her crew, but that way soon generated too much media attention for the pop star, who viewed meeting Jon as something personal and not for the magazines to take advantage of. In the end, she had to ditch her crew, who understood how Jon was so important to her, and she continued on paws. In her cat form, it was easy enough to stowaway on trucks and cars to quickly catch up to Jon (Jon on the other hand, had to mostly rely on walking and running, which even for a darkstalker such as he, was still quite a tiring journey.)

Jon was barely listening, as he tried to figure out his excuse for going back on his promise he made that fateful night.

"Soooo…"Felicia purred as she leaned closer to Jon with a childish grin on her face, "Going to Vegas?" Her cute, playful face, combined with her intoxicating perfume that flooded Jon's senses in such close proximity, made lying to her damn near impossible. "Any particular show that you wanna catch?" She playfully teased.

Jon blushed, "Its-its not what it looks like." He stammered. "I was just..just..uh…planning! I was just planning a trip to uh…"

"Disneyland?" Felicia playfully held up Jon's pamphlet for her concert. Jon damn near agreed before he saw what she held up. " Whatever happened to the "I can't see you anymore" speech (_Animal Magnetism)_ you gave me?" Her eyes widened. "Unless…"

"No…" Jon bowed his head in shame "…I'm still nowhere near controlling it". Letting loose a groan, he buried his head in his hands, causing Felicia to raise an eyebrow. "I promised you and myself that the next time we meet, I'll have learn to control the beast within me, and I can finally be together with you again. But...but…"

He had to blurt it out. "It's been 2 years since I spurned you to train myself, and for a year, I trained and practiced with renewed purpose, pushing myself to new limits as I tried to control the beast within. But since last year, I couldn't stop thinking about that night. Every waking moment, right before I sleep, right before I eat, I can't stop replaying that moment when I let you go. The moment I tried to train, I'll instantly remember how hurt you looked when I rejected you. Everything I did, I just can't stop thinking about that night, about _you_." Felicia watched silently as Jon spilled his heart out to the point of babbling. "I realized then that from that moment that night, when I had a taste of what could have been, of what _should _have been, I just can't bear to be without you anymore." Breathing heavily after that tirade, he stared straight into Felicia's eyes, meaning every word he next said. "My life was meaningless if I did not try to tame myself, but without you, Felicia, my life was just pointless."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air; the only sounds that could be heard were the celling fans and Jon's still heavy breathing. Felicia was leaning her back against the counter, legs crossed with her hands behind her head as she patiently waited for Jon to calm down (after knowing him for years, she knew this outburst would take a lot outta him). Jon felt as though he was a child, who was forced to admit he had done something wrong and was now awaiting punishment. After what seemed to be an eternity, when Jon's labored breathing finally slowed down…Felicia grasped his face with both hands, those loving hands Jon had wished for months that he could feel once again, and pulled his face irresistibly close to her own.

"Funny, I was thinking the same way too…" She whispered, kissing him passionately on his lips.

Jon immediately responded, pulling her closer as their kisses grew more passionate with every second. Before he could slip his tongue in her mouth though, she suddenly broke away, which left both sides visibly hungry for more. "For 2 years, I did what you've said I'd be best at, performing my heart and soul for all those people in Vegas." Felicia paused for a second as she flicked away a few locks of hair that had covered her face. "And for every performance, I'd pretend you were in that crowd, cheering me on the hardest. But then I'll remember; you won't be there anymore to walk me home after those performances, you won't be there to chat with me anymore and every night, I'll still sleep alone…"

Jon was a little shocked when Felicia started tearing up.

"Its just, I've never felt that alone in my life, knowing it would be so very long before I'll ever see you again, and, and…" It was Jon's turn to surprise Felicia, as he placed a finger on her lips.

Some sentences, just didn't need finishing.

The two nightwarriors locked eyes with each other, both equally ecstatic that they both felt the same way, and just happy to be this close to each other again.

It was Felicia who broke the moment, playfully biting Jon's finger, causing him to actually yelp, staring at her incredulously as she giggled playfully. His surprise was quickly smothered by his love for her though, and he smiled back at the lovely, giggling creature he absolutely loved.

"So, I was thinking…" Felicia drawled, walking two cat paw digits up Jon's chest (Jon wanted so badly to just take her right then and now.), "That you come stay with me."

"But I still can't…"

"Not that kind of stay, silly!" Felicia's eyes turned a little sad, but she was back to her bubbly self in an instant. "You can just stay with me like a roommate." Jon raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, like a friend…"

"Yep!"

"Just…friends."

"…Nothing more…" Felicia replied, sadly stroking Jon's hair back (Jon should probably tell her he hadn't had a proper bath for two days.) "You can come live with me, and train all you want to control your beast side. The difference will be I'll be by your side every step of the way, you can now always go to my shows and you won't need to live in your smelly shack anymore." _Smelly?_ Jon thought as he considered Felicia's proposal.

Like a true pessimist, he finally replied. "But my training could take many more months, even years, even forever…" his voice trailed off. "Heck…we may never be able to…" He winced at this hard truth, staring into Felicia's eyes.

Although her eyes were one of pure sadness, her expression was one of full commitment. "Then let it be, as long as we're together." She held his face close; eye-to-eye with Jon. " I want to grow old with you Jon. I want, _need _you at my shows, my house, anywhere my tours take me. If I had a bad day, I'd want you there to console me. Face it, it's like you said…"

"Everything is pointless without you."

Jon studied his lover's face, reading her eyes for any hint of regret and found none. With that, they embraced once more, both just happy to be with one another.

**(Author's notes;** And that dear reader, is called friendzoned, but with hope of parole:P)

(I'm not too good with the mushy stuff, so sorry if it the dialogue seems a bit weird.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

PSSSSSH!

Jon heard Felicia gasp first, before he felt something painfully burrow into his bottom ribs.

Releasing each other, they both stared in horror at their respective bullet wound; a high-caliber 5.56mm round had entered Felicia's back, exiting just below her left breast. That very same bullet still had enough power to punch straight into Jon's chest, finally coming to a stop in his bottom ribs. As they stared, the bullet slowly started to work it's way out of Jon's wound…

"Jon…" Felicia gasped.

Instinctively, Jon grabbed his love and hurled himself across the bar counter, barely dodging the rest of the bullets that flew through the windows, taking shelter as the deadly hail of lead shredded the bar.

The concrete walls were soon riddled with bullet holes, the enclosed area amplifying the sounds of destruction. Wood splintered and cracked, glasses exploded and cheap plaster walls cracked and flaked. The teenagers, too drunk to comprehend the danger, stared in amazement as the hail of bullets tore up their surroundings.

"Dudesss…" One of them murmured, "…waz'haaaappp…"

By then, Jon, with Felicia cradled in his arms, made his escape through the back door, barreling his way through a shocked bartender, who had returned to check on his shop. Jon was only able to catch a "wot de…" before the wind ripped away sounds of the world, running like a bat (or in this case, wolf) out of hell. With Felicia still in his arms, Jon rapidly changed to his werewolf form on the go. Bluish-silver fur with white highlights sprouted on his body, a tail poking through a hole in his pants, his shirt ripping apart, his bones cracked and reformed as his legs transformed into hind legs, his face stretching into a muzzle…

All the while, Jon never took his eyes away from Felicia, as she weakly squirmed in pain from being carried. Blood was dripping down his growing hands, matting some of her hair into clumps; her usually pristine white fur was soiled with blood. Felicia coughed violently, splattering a few drops of blood on Jon's face, murmuring intelligible words. As he stared, he could felt fear digging a pit in his stomach, followed by a growing sense of helplessness as he watched her life-blood slipping through his fingers…

_No, not like this…_

Grief demanded he sink down to his knees, to cry his heart out in mourning as Felicia bled out.

Anger, on the other hand, dictated he start hunting down the f**king bastard who dared wound Felicia, and rip his/their still-beating heart out with his fangs.

His human side however, calmly suggested he find Felicia medical help immediately, most preferably at a hospital.

Jon wisely chose the humanity.

Enveloping himself in his beast cannon attack, expanding the internal field to cover Felicia, he shot off like a comet in the night, heading deeper into the city…

…..

_600m away…_

"F##, F#$, F#$!" Profanities spewed from the darkhunter's mouth as he franticly reloaded his sniper rifle.

"Nice going Bob." His buddy said dryly, staring at the disappearing wolf/comet as it raced deeper into the city. "Now we're out of the competition."

"Shut up and help!" Bob shot back, packing up his equipment. "We can still complete the hit before the other teams. We just gotta hurry…"

Bob was suddenly cut off by a large flapping sound, as what seemed like 2 angels flew overhead, following the wolf "comet".

"NOOO! They're my kills!" Bob yelled, redoubling his efforts…

…..

Everything took a bluish-white blur for Jon, as he sped through the buildings of New York in his "beast cannon".

He ignored the crowds of people, who had stopped to stare/gasp in awe below him. All that mattered, as of now, was getting to the hospital as quick as he can. Felicia had long since lost consciousness, her limp body in Jon's arms scaring him more than anything in the world. Every muscle in his body was tensed with effort, all his mental concentration devoted to maintaining his skill. Jon pushed aside all unnecessary thoughts, his training pushing everything else aside in an all out effort to save Felicia.

However, a single thought still stuck…

_Who would want to attack us and why?_

There could only be one answer to that.

B.B. Hood

But, even that was didn't add up. For all the times B.B. had attacked Jon, she had never used such tactics. If she had wanted to kill them both, she'd just strut into the bar, guns blazing. Furthermore, Jon would had already sensed the evil resonating from her, being the devil-child she was…

_In fact, I think I can smell…_

He looked over his shoulder, growling in anger. Closing on him fast, were 2 unknown winged individuals dressed as if they were roman centurion cos-players. Decked in the legionary armor, wielding gimmicky-looking swords, they shot straight towards Jon with murderous intent.

In no time at all, they were on either side of Jon.

"What do you want from us?" Jon roared.

"Die, insolent whelp!" The one on his right hissed, giving Jon a painful slash on the shoulder. The sword, it seemed, was able to dispel Jon's energy field. "We shall mount your heads on our wall, and the Tournament shall be ours to win!"

"What f**king tournament?" Jon howled, just as the one on his left sliced at Jon's side. With Felicia in his arms, the werewolf was unable to defend himself.

"The one where you both are prey, and we are your end!"

"NOT TODAY!" Jon yelled, abruptly cancelling his attack. With no energy to propel him forward, Jon fell straight down.

With G-forces rippling his cheeks, causing Felicia's hair to billow out in front of him, Jon reached into his back pocket…

"FOOLS! NONE SHALL ESCAPE OUR WRATH!" The twins boomed, tucking their wings together as they followed Jon into a free-fall. Sword points thrust in front, they rapidly descended upon the duo, intent on spearing the duo before they hit the ground…

They were rather close when they finally realized what Jon was holding in one hand.

His nunchuks.

With a roar, a massive surge of energy in the shape of a dragon's head _engulfed_ the duo, blasting them backwards as they screamed in pain.

Satisfied with the result, Jon resumed the beast cannon to end his free fall 7 stories high…

Only to have somebody slam into him, ramming him and Felicia into a building wall hard enough to crack granite, sending his nunchuks flying.

"YOUR HEADS ARE MINE FREAKS!" The newcomer screamed, keeping his balance on a circular hover-board. Taller and bulkier than Talbain, the new threat had his quarry pinned. Heavily armored, with a suit of polished metal, the man had an incredibly strong grip.

A massive, gauntlet hand mashed Jon's face against the wall, holding the struggling werewolf in place. His arms occupied with Felicia, Jon was rather outmatched. Instinctively, he lashed out with his feet, digging them into his attacker's belly. However, it was useless against the hunter's polished armor, as the claws on his feet skidded right off. Raising a battle-axe the size of tarnation, the hunter brought it up ready to strike.

Snarling, Jon used all his might to knee the man in the crotch.

He was only rewarded with laughter.

"Resist as you might," The hunter bellowed, "but none shall…"

Whatever words he wanted to say were abruptly cut off, when a large, fury paw gripped his face, right under the hood.

"Wha-AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" The hunter screamed, as Felicia racked her claws down on his face with deliberate slowness. Releasing his hold on his axe and Jon, the hunter backed off, clutching his ruined face, spinning crazily away on his hoverboard.

Finally getting one hand free, Jon dug his nails into the granite as he made his way down.

"Took you long enough." Jon said, as he smiled down at his now conscious love. Suddenly, just staring into her eyes once more made the cuts and bruises seem like a faint memory.

"Sorry baby." Felicia replied, her breaths long and shallow. "S-sorry…I just feel so…tired."

As Jon made his way below, the crowd that had gathered immediately backed off, giving both of them a large berth.

"Oh my god, is that a werewolf?"

"What is it carrying?"

"H-hey! Its Felicia, that pop star!"

"O-oh my god, shouldn't we do something?"

"Please." Jon wearily said, as he slumped down in exhaustion. Using his beast cannon for such an extended amount of time took a lot out of him, and he needed a moment to recover. "Somebody just call 911."

There was a ripple through the crowd, as a few good Samaritans reached for their phones. Otherwise, the rest were just content on watching the duo.

Back against the wall, Jon waited for his regeneration to kick in. His fur soaked with perspiration, Jon felt the extent of his injuries catch up to him. The cuts from his encounter with the centurions did not seemed to be healing well, the wounds taking a longer time to heal than usual.

Felicia, however, got the most attention in the crowd. Managing to prop herself on the same wall, she held a trembling paw on her wound as she focused on staying conscious. Looking up, she was surprised to see one of her poster advertisements hanging above her. The Felicia there, smiling and holding up a bottle of perfume, contrasted heavily with the bloodied star. Phone cameras eagerly snapped amateur videos and pictures of the pop star, eagerly sending them to cyberspace. Felicia, still the showgirl, raised a weak "peace sign" in their direction, drawing even more camera flashes.

Despite the situation, Jon still managed to choke out a laugh, a harsh, barking sound that caused the crowd to take a collective step back.

"Hee.." Felicia giggled, "I always knew…you're not…a people's…person…"

They both shared a laugh, her sweet, melodious laughter mixing with his braying, uncontrollable laugh.

"Umm 'scuse me…"

In usion, they turned as one towards the voice, startling the woman who had stepped forth to help.

"I, er, ahhh…" She nervously said, uncertainty clear on her face as she started to step back.

"Hey…its alright." Felicia shot one of her stage smiles at the woman, her charm putting the crowd at ease. Despite the still bleeding hole in her, that smile contained nothing but friendliness. "What's the matter?"

Emboldened, the woman spoke up. "I know some first aid, is it alright if I try to help you and your…" she glanced nervously at the hulking werewolf "…friend there?"

"Sure." Jon replied, as he rose, his wounds more or less sealed up. "Just be careful around her." He added.

"Of course."

Working quickly, she undid her scarf and started towards Felicia…

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Felicia felt fresh blood spray upon her face, as the woman stared listlessly at the spreading pools of blood upon her chest. Horrified shrieks rang from the crowd, as the woman slumped in a heap.

"Help and die!" A commanding voice rang out, as a group of darkhunters strode through the crowd. At once, the crowd panicked, turning upon itself as they sought to stay as far away from the maniacs with the guns and the darkstalkers, leaving them to their fate.

Jon immediately ran to scoop the shocked Felicia up….

**BANGBANGBANGBANG!**

The bullets thudded straight into his back, this time, the bullets burned with a peculiar sensation, an icy burn that spread through his veins with every heartbeat…

"Wha-what?" Jon managed, before he slumped on all fours.

"Jon!" Felicia cried, as she raised a paw towards him…

**BANG!**

"No…" Jon wheezed, as yet another bullet pierced Felicia, this time just inches away from her heart. As he watched, vapor billowed out of the new wound, the edges turning blue with frostbite...

Felicia's paw dropped.

And Jon eagerly gave in to the beast.

"**AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

He gratefully abandoned reason.

He eagerly cast away his sanity.

He needed, no, wanted to be a monster now.

Because all that mattered, right here and now, was getting that F**KING BASTARD'S HEAD IN HIS JAWS!

And with that, Jon "Gallon" Talbain pounced madly in rage at the accursed darkhunters…

Unbeknownst to Jon, Felicia still wasn't quite dead yet. True, she could feel her limbs getting cold and numb, her vision gradually getting blurred. However, she was still very much conscious when she beheld Jon at his last hours.

Although she knew Jon would probably join her soon, her heart swelled with pride as he gave all that he could, and then even more. This was the man, Felicia decided, who she fell in love with, The tall, dark, brooding fellow with the undying spirit, who would never leave her side, and who would still continue to fight, even if his cause was lost.

Guns boomed and knives flashed as, Jon ripped into the darkhuters, even as he was shot, burned, frozen and skewered by their assorted weaponry.

Her heart pounded with joy, when Jon still refused to give up even when he lost an eye.

She beamed with inner pride, as her man tore a too-slow hunter to shreds.

When Jon lost his right arm to an axe, Felicia could have cried when he simply shrugged it off, ready for yet even more.

He was still standing, even as he was sadistically butchered by a trio of darkhunters, his remaining arm no more than a stump, his once glorious bluish-silver fur now torn, singed and bloodied. The last 3 had him surrounded, taking advantage of his missing eye as they slashed away at his blind spots.

"Is that all you've got, huh?" Jon's voice seemed like it traveled through water now.

Then again, so did everything.

She could hear sirens getting louder, the wailing of ambulances now faint her ears. Abruptly as they had started, the 3 took off, leaving the victorious werewolf standing among the fallen.

But there was no howl of victory to be heard this time.

Jon was shaking as he staggered back to Felicia, his breathing long and ragged. Every step he took hurt less now, and Jon knew his regeneration must have reached its limit. Collapsing on Felicia's lap, he stared at her listlessly as she did the same, their lifeblood mixing together on the ground.

"I-" Jon started, when a white tail gently slid upon his muzzle, silencing him. The look in her eyes said it all, as did his.

Some sentances, just didn't need finishing.

**END**

**Author's notes; If I can, I'll be adding on to it, as well a s a few new fanfics. But for now, this is it.**


End file.
